


Tag

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flirting, M/M, No Sex, PWP without Porn, Pre-Quest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lovely spring afternoon the boys decide to play tag and Merry proves a talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic of the pairing. I was just getting my feet wet so it isn't very long. Thanks to the lovely **Tigerlily_Grubb** for the beta! This story takes place before the Quest! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Merry and Pippin belong to The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Originally published on April 28, 2007

~*~

It was a beautiful spring day in Buckland. The chill of winter had begun to fade and the flowers were blooming, blanketing the meadow in rich colors. Other things were blooming as well, in the form of love in the hearts of two young hobbits. Bringing forth adventures that new love creates... or a love finally realized.

“Oye!” cried Pippin, the youngest of the two, auburn curls bouncing merrily as he ran to escape his pursuer, huffing and puffing. “Old age finally catching up to you? Sam’s Gaffer can run faster than you!” 

“Old, am I? You just wait, you rascal! Once I catch you I’ll –” 

“You’ll what... kiss me?” Pippin chortled. Perhaps the gods felt Pippin needed to be brought down a peg or two, or just had a wicked sense of humor, for at that moment the young hobbit tripped on a root and fell to the grassy floor with an “Oomph!” Feeling whether he twisted his ankle, which he thankfully didn’t, Pippin quickly got up and proceeded to run, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the older hobbit. Pippin glanced behind him and saw that Merry was gaining on him. He tried to run faster, but it was too late, for Merry had finally caught up with him and grabbed him.

“Gotcha!” Merry smirked wrapping his arms around Pippin.

“But I tripped,” Pippin pouted while taking ragged breaths. “You wouldn’t have caught me otherwise.”

“Hmm… well, you said nothing about tripping,” Merry said as he began backing Pippin against a tree. “You may be faster, Pip... but I’m the stronger one. So you won't be able to leave until I get what’s due me.”

“Hmph. I will concede that you do have a much bigger belly than I…”

“Hush up and let me kiss you.” Merry murmured, ignoring Pippin’s last comment.

Moving his lips away from Merry’s, Pippin lifted his chin in defiance. “What if I don’t want to be kissed?”

“Oh, you want to be kissed. I think you wanted to be caught. Besides, who wouldn’t want to be kissed by yours truly? Brilliant, strong, handsome….”

“Modest.” Pippin snorted. “You think too much of yourself, Master Meriadoc.”

“Hmph. Fine. If you don’t want me to kiss you I wont.” Merry started to walk away.

Pippin cursed his need to always get in the last word as he watched Merry walk away in dismay. “Merry!” the younger hobbit whined.

“What?” Merry asked, hiding the amusement in his face as his back was turned.

“I thought you were going to kiss me.” Pippin pouted.

“Well, you didn’t seem to want me to.”

“I do. Please kiss me, Merry.”

Merry looked at his feet. “Well, I guess so. For you. This was your idea anyway. I was innocently minding my own business in the library reading. A very good book I might add, when you dragged me out here. We might as well kiss, I suppose.”

“So, you get no pleasure in this. This is all for my benefit.” Pippin smiled.

"No. No pleasure at all.” Merry replied huskily.

Merry pressed his mouth to Pippin’s, swiping his tongue along the younger hobbits lips asking permission. Permission granted, Merry slipped his tongue inside. Pippin always tasted like apples with a hint of ale and pipeweed. The kiss became deeper and more urgent, tongues battling with a will. Merry tangled his fingers in Pippin’s silky curls and tugged, pulling his head closer. Pippin felt a spark of warmth straight to his toes. Finally the kiss ended and both hobbits were panting.

“You still think too much of yourself - Ohhh, Merry!” Pippin was cut off as Merry, who was obviously not finished, began tonguing Pippin’s ear, proceeding to kiss and nip down his soft neck. Pippin began to moan.

Merry chuckled. “You were saying, my love?”

“Mmmm…” Pippin tilted his head to the other side so Merry could continue his ravishing of his neck. The young hobbit clutched Merry’s shoulders tightly.

Merry pulled back and looked at Pippin with a smug, satisfied smile. The young hobbit’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as if still lost in the kiss.

Pippin opened his eyes and blushed a bit at seeing the look on Merry’s face. “Well, not bad. I guess.”

“Not bad? You were practically swooning. Meriadoc the Magnificent,” Merry mused.

“Really, Merry. The moon would turn into one of Farmer Maggot’s mushrooms before anyone calls you that.”

“You just can’t admit it was the best kiss you ever had. Anyways, since I caught you that means... you’re it!” And Merry ran off laughing with Pippin following close behind, the spring breeze blowing through their hair.

~*~


End file.
